


Jealous

by Local_Asshole



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Asshole/pseuds/Local_Asshole
Summary: Alex is angry because Sara likes Kara instead of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Find me on Tumblr at spoopercorp and on FF as Local-Asshole.**

# Jealous

* * *

"Hey, Alex," Sara called out, jabbing her ribs with her elbow.

"Y-Yeah?" she stuttered, trying to regain her composure at the close vicinity of the gorgeous blonde woman. She swore her face was as red as an apple.

Sara kept nudging at her with her arm, sipping her celebratory champagne, "You know if Kara is single?"

Alex coughed, unaware of the unbridled jealousy developing within her stomach as she grumbled, "I don't think so."

The assassin just hummed, gulping the last of her beverage as the agent just watched the liquid travel down her throat.

She shook her head before the thoughts could get any more awkward.

"You mind if I flirt with her? You know, ask her out?"

Alex narrowed her eyes, not once has Sara actually paid any mind to her since she kept her eyes locked on the Kryptonian across the building, who was chatting up with Barry and Oliver.

"You're from separate Earths," the older Danvers stated matter-of-factly.

Sara only shrugged, "Cisco was making a device in case she wanted to, I don't know, take a vacation to Earth-1. But I mean, I could totally visit her with the Waverider."

Alex scowled when she saw the woman ogling Kara's figure from afar, "I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure Kara isn't into girls."

"Awww, she's straight?" Sara whined, folding her arms, "I guess I could give her a hint, see if she does anything."

"It's _Kara_ , she's oblivious and I'm sure she's straight," Alex gulped down her alcohol.

"Spaghetti is straight until it gets wet."

The agent did a spit take, alarmed at the comment as she glared at the woman.

Sara chuckled, raising her hands up in surrender, "I'm joking. Besides, you said you were sure, that implies it's a 'probably', assuming you or her haven't discussed anything about each other's sexuality."

"We did," Alex muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"N-Nothing, I'm going to get another drink."

"Wish me luck, I'm going in," the blonde grinned.

Kara noticed a figure approaching her in her peripheral vision and it stopped in the corner of her eye.

She turned to meet the assassin's gaze and gave a bubbly greeting, "Sara! Hey!"

"Hey."

Oliver and Barry just eyed their exchange, then glanced at one another, nodding; they were aware of where Sara was going to lead the conversation into and backed off quietly, giving them some private space.

"Who do you think is going to ask the other out first?" Barry inquired.

"Why?"

"Want to bet on it?"

"Sara, she's not really subtle with flirting."

"My money is on Kara. She's actually a blabber mouth and will probably blurt it out."

"Fifty."

"Deal."

Sara made sure that the two were out of hearing distance, then focused back on the person of her desire, "What were you guys talking about."

Kara waved her hand casually, giggling, "Nothing much, just stuff about my Earth and some funny stories."

"I'm sure you want to go home soon, back to your boyfriend?"

The Kryptonian laughed, "What? Pssshhh, I don't have one."

"Girlfriend then?"

Kara's chuckles suddenly faltered and trailed off, but she quickly recovered by unnecessarily shouting out, "N-No! W-Why would you think that?"

Her hand rubbed the nape of her neck nervously as she felt a heating blush crawl up her cheeks.

Sara eyed the woman curiously, quirking a brow. She did not believe her.

Kara succumbed under the gaze, mumbling, "Y-Yeah. I…I have a girlfriend. Just please don't tell Alex!"

This time Sara's eyes raised in surprise, "I'm assuming your big sis isn't too fond of your gal pal?"

"I mean, she's more cautious and suspicious of her than anything else."

"She's your sister, you guys can talk about it."

"No. Not yet anyway. I'm waiting until she's more fond of Lena…"

"I'm assuming you're happy with the relationship then?"

Kara smiled widely, her teeth and eyes sparkling, "Yeah…I am…"

Sara frowned teasingly, then morphed her lips into a playful pout, "Pity. I was going to ask you out."

The Kryptonian looked at her feet and shuffled them, "O-Oh I'm…"

"Don't worry about it, Supergirl," she chuckled.

"I-I thought you were interested in Alex though?"

"I was – am – but you said something about her and this person named Maggie?"

" _Technically_ , they're not a thing? Their relationship is kind of…strained?"

"So, you're saying she's available?"

"Yeah, I am," Kara grinned.

Sara looked back at Alex, who suddenly averted her gaze, "She looks kind of angry, I'm not sure she's in the mood to talk to anyone."

"She likes you, trust me," Kara laughed.

"And how would you know that?"

"She's talked about you on most occasions. Plus, I don't know if you've noticed, but she was glaring daggers at me the entire time."

The assassin patted the Kryptonian on the back, "Thanks, Supergirl."

Kara gave her signature, beaming smile, "No problem."

Sara walked purposefully toward the alien's older sister and hollered, "Hey, Alex! You'll never guess what I just found out about your little sis!"

Kara's grin was wiped off the surface of her mouth as she stumbled towards the woman, fumbling over her words, "S-Sara! Don't you dare!"

**Author's Note:**

> **Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
